


Only One Call Away

by xLoveMx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and it´s all robins fault, billy is a callboy, handjobs, steve has no idea what the fuck he´s doing, we love robin though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: This had all started out as a dumb joke. A really fucking dumb joke.





	Only One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason for this other than me reading nothing but Billy/Steve fanfiction since season 3 ended. Also most of this was written in an airport. Enjoy!

This had all started out as a dumb joke.

A really fucking dumb joke.

They´d been bored to death in the back of the store on a rainy day last week, with no customers to bother them. Robin had started talking about a rumour that was going around town, because Hawkins was a small town, where people had nothing better to do than gossip all day long.

A rumour that consisted of a number that was passed around, where lonely housewives ( or that was what Steve assumed anyways ) could text and ask to be entertained. It had taken Steve a moment to realize what that meant, though.

Robin had rolled her eyes and shoved him, shaking her head. _“A callboy, dumbass.”_ She had told him then, and that was when Steve had nearly choked on the coke he´d been drinking.

Surely, people in this town were fucking left and right behind closed doors, but a callboy? That was new. He would have brushed it off then, but of course Robin hadn´t been done with the subject.

And of course she had the fucking number saved to her phone.

Not because she was planning on texting, _“Ew. Gross, Steve. What the hell?” _No, because she wanted him to text the callboy.

“You need to get laid, Steve. You´re frustrated Steve, blah blah blah…” He muttered under his breath, cursing the fact that he´d ever met her. She was right, of course, he did need to get laid, and he was frustrated, but that didn´t mean he needed to pay someone for sex.

Right?

The thing was: He should have ignored her, but anyone who´d ever met Robin knew, that it was pretty much impossible to ignore her.

Hell, she had even handed him a pack of condoms and some lube, and the worst part of it all was: Steve was almost thankful, because he would have absolutely forgotten about it.

Not that he was planning on going that far tonight. Damn, he wasn´t even sure if he was going anywhere with this. Part of him just wanted to text the guy and cancel the whole thing, but he´d driven an hour out of Hawkins to some motel, just in case anyone could see him, and because he didn´t want the guy to know where he lived.

If they had seen each other in town, there was a good chance he knew where Steve lived anyways, but he wasn´t going to take his chances.

**10.22pm, from: Robin**

_Got laid yet? ;)_

The buzzing of his phone startled Steve to the point where he was seriously considering just leaving. He´d been jumpy all night, looking into the rear view mirror, wondering if someone might have been following him, to see what he was up to.

**10.23pm, from Steve**

_No. This was a dumb idea, Robin. What if this guy´s actually a serial killer?_

**10.24pm, from Robin**

_At least he´ll be a hot one? Like, ask him if you can get laid before he chops off your head._

**10.24pm, from Steve**

_Oh fuck off._

**10.24pm, from Robin**

_Love you too ;)_

Rolling his eyes as he put the phone down, Steve glanced around the room. The motel was in the middle of fucking nowhere, but at least it wasn´t too shabby. The room had a bed, a drawer, on which a small TV had been placed, some ominous painting of a forest hung over the bed, and the small ensuite bathroom even had a tub.

Maybe he´d just cancel this whole thing, and then take a nice bath before going home. It wasn´t like there was anyone there waiting for him to ask where he´d been, and if Robin asked, he´d just say that the guy didn´t show.

She probably wouldn´t believe him, but at least she couldn´t prove him wrong.

Steve had just picked up his phone again, when the knock on the door came. It startled him again and he barely managed to catch the phone, before it slipped out of his hands entirely.

_Fuck._

Could you cancel on a callboy if he was already at your door? Did you still have to pay him? Would it be half the fee? Or just gas money?

“Hey, you in there sweetheart?”

If he hadn´t been so agitated, Steve might have recognised the voice, but at this point his brain was going a 100 miles per hour, trying to figure out what to do.

“Uh. Yeah…just a second,” he eventually managed, putting his phone onto the nightstand, before wiping his hands on his shirt. Why was he so nervous?

Granted, he´d never actually slept with a man before. Mainly just handjobs, but it wasn´t like they had to do something he didn´t like, right? Maybe a blowjob would help him relax, and that way Robin couldn´t complain either.

Not that Steve was planning on giving her any details, no matter how much she´d poke him for it.

Taking a deep breath he eventually wandered over to the door, briefly wondering what would happen if he wasn´t attracted to the guy. Was that even something that could happen? Was this all about the sex, where you just turned off the light and enjoyed the service provided, even if the guy wasn´t your type?

Fuck, he should have thought this through beforehand.

Steve´s hand was shaking slightly as he pulled the door open, only to quickly shut it again once his mind had registered who was outside.

“What the fuck.”

That was absolutely impossible. And not reasonable either. Why the hell would Billy Hargrove, of all people, be the one to show up at his door? They hadn´t really talked much, but Steve had first seen him when the other man had dropped Max off to hang out with the kids. He´d leaned against his Camaro, smoking a cigarette, and grinning at Steve like he was saying _You´re really hanging out with these babies, Harrington?_

Then he´d taken that job as a lifeguard at the local pool, and Steve had seen him in nothing but tight shorts for the first time, when Dustin and the kids had dragged him along.

God damn it, that man was the reason Steve had spent half of his summer at the local pool, even though he had a perfectly functioning one in his backyard, trying not to stare at abs and tight shorts, that perfectly showcased the pretty fine ass Billy was parading around.

None of that explained, however, why the other man was at his door, seemingly working as a callboy. Unless he had simply seen Steve leave town and followed him around, which wouldn´t be any less weird, if he thought about it now.

“Harrington? Is that you?”

Fuck.

“No?” He tried, but quickly realized that he was being dumb. Which wasn´t necessarily new, but still. He´d probably made an ass out of himself by coming to the pool with the kids nearly every damn day, so he might as well bite the bullet here.

Sighing to himself, Steve reopened the door, forcing himself to make eye contact with the other man. 

“Yeah. It´s me. Surprise?”

Alright, this wasn´t going well.

“_Surprise_ indeed. You´re gonna let me in or…?” Billy was grinning, and didn´t even wait for a response before pushing past Steve and into the room.

“Uh…yeah. Come in,” He mumbled as he closed the door, but not before glancing outside, just to reassure himself that this wasn´t some dumb prank.

“Wait…did Robin put you up to this?” He turned to look at the other man, shaking his head. Thinking about it now, Robin had been the one to tell him about the rumours, and she had been the one to have the number. Maybe this was some elaborate prank to catch him in the act, and then spend the rest of the year, or their lives, making fun of him.

“Robin? Oh that girl you always hang out with, but can´t seem to bang.” Billy grinned, and Steve almost choked.

“I have no intention of having any sort of sexual relationship with my best friend.” Which she definitely was, even if Steve would have to murder her for putting him in this position. “Besides, she´s gay.”

“Cool.” Billy shrugged his shoulders as he settled down onto the bed, giving Steve a grin still.

Fuck, how could a grin be so attractive? But then again it was probably Billy as a whole. His tight jeans, the white tank top and the flannel shirt he wore over it, the way his hair seemed to be a mess, looking like he´d run his fingers through it the entire way here, and his _not giving a fuck_ attitude.

“So…uh,” Steve tried to act as nonchalant as possible, but he had probably blown that the moment he´d shut the door in Billy´s face. “How does this work?”

Leaning back on his hands, Billy shrugged his shoulders again. “You tell me what you like. I´ll tell you the price. Don´t worry though, it´s all within range. Unless it´s some kinky shit, that´s extra.” And then he had the audacity to _wink_ at Steve, like what the fuck?

He definitely wasn´t going to survive this night.

“Uh. Right.”

Billy had raised an eyebrow at him, though his grin had turned into a somewhat softer smile. “Alright, pretty boy. Come here,” He held out his hand, and Steve moved almost involuntarily. He put it down to the use of that nickname, which almost immediately sent a shiver down his spine.

He could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, as Billy´s hands came to rest on his hips, pushing under his shirt slightly.

“You need to relax, I can´t work like this,” He teased with another chuckle, and Steve could feel goose bumps spreading over the skin where Billy ran his fingers.

_You don’t need to work like that, I´m good._ Steve wanted to say, but he didn´t. The thing was: He might have been able to send some random callboy away, then get himself off in the shower, but the fact that this was Billy Hargrove? The boy he´d been staring at half the summer? Well that was going to make things complicated.

“I´ll never be able to look at your sister again,” Steve sighed and Billy, with one eyebrow raised, looked up at him from where he had pushed Steve´s shirt up.

“Okay. Rule number one: well, two after _you pay extra for kinky shit_, don´t mention my baby sister if you wanna have sex with me.”

“Uh. Right.” Steve ran a hand through his hair, not quite sure what else to say. It didn´t seem like Billy was expecting him to say more though, because he went back to pushing Steve´s shirt up, lips running over the smooth skin on his stomach.

Steve could feel his cock twitching in his jeans and fuck, it had really been way too long if this was enough to get him hard. His mind automatically wandered, imagining how Billy´s lips would look wrapped around his cock and damn, he was going to last for about a minute if this kept going.

“Damn,” Billy eventually chuckled, his hands on Steve´s hips before he all but pulled the other man down into his lap.

Steve was pretty proud of himself for not yelping, though his stomach swooped slightly.

“Either you have no game at all, which I doubt considering your reputation in town, or you´ve never had sex with a guy. Which, by the way, isn´t me judging you, but it´d be nice to know what I´m working with.”

Steve could feel the blush creeping up his neck, and his hands, which had been resting on Billy´s shoulders, twitched slightly. “I´m not…I´ve got game.” He insisted, knowing that it sounded pretty pathetic, but he had to start somewhere. “And I´ve been with guys…but. I just…I didn´t know…” Steve had absolutely no idea where he was going with this, but luckily Billy seemed to know just what to say.

“You can touch me, you know?” He offered with a smile and, as if they´d been waiting for permission, Steve´s hands moved to tangle in Billy´s hair. It was like an impulse he couldn´t control. He´d always wondered how it would feel to run his hands through the other man´s hair. The curls were as soft and thick as Steve had imagined, and his lips curved into a smile as he curled the strands around his fingers.

“There you go, pretty boy.” Billy chuckled, his hands pushing under Steve´s shirt. “It wasn´t that hard, was it?”

Steve shook his head, almost absent minded, still mesmerized by the way his hands felt in Billy´s hair, only to be brought back to reality when he could suddenly feel the other man´s lips against his neck.

An instant shiver ran down his spine, and Steve might have pulled a little too hard on the other´s hair. Billy didn´t seem to mind though, instead he dragged his teeth across the skin of Steve´s neck, making him gasp.

“Sensitive, I like it.” Billy commented with a slight laugh, though Steve didn´t feel like he was being laughed at, more like…encouraged. He was…enjoying himself, even if his stomach was still doing some nervous swoops.

Billy was nipping at his skin, and Steve briefly wondered if he was going to leave marks. Or if he could leave marks on Billy. Was that allowed with callboys? Would he be able to cover them up? Did he have to?

“You´re thinking too much,” Billy reminded him, his hands going down to the fly of Steve´s jeans, undoing it slowly. 

_He is right,_ Steve thought. If he was going to pay for this whole ordeal he could at least enjoy it. Closing his eyes, he felt hands slipping into his pants, cradling the curve of his ass. God, it really had been too long since anyone had touched him.

Untangling his hands from Billy´s hair, Steve eventually dropped them lower, running over the other man´s arms and then catching the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards.

Billy got the hint, letting go off Steve for a moment so they could discard of his shirt, and Steve´s along with it. There was more skin to touch now and Steve let his hands wander, fingers catching on the hairs on Billy´s chest.

He could feel the wheels in his mind turning still, however. There were too many questions, too many things he didn´t know about. Like, was kissing alright? Was _he_ alright with kissing Billy?

_Well we can answer that question, _Steve thought to himself, because he´d absolutely thought about kissing the other man before. Not that he´d ever admit that out loud to anyone, but still.

Billy seemed to sense that he was overthinking again though, maybe that came with the job? Because he let his lips trail over Steve´s neck and upwards, catching on the corner of his mouth. “That okay?” He asked, his voice a little raspy, and Steve just nodded.

Maybe if he was busy kissing, he´d stop thinking so much.

Billy was grinning, hands still on the curve of Steve´s ass, as he pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips seemed to meld together and it wasn´t long until Steve´s lips parted just a little bit, and of course Billy wasted no time in pushing his tongue forward.

It wasn´t unwelcome though. Steve could feel a shiver running down his spine as Billy´s tongue ran over his bottom lip, seemingly waiting for him to open up just a little further.

And Steve did.

All his thoughts went out the window after that, which was probably for the best.

He only really came back to himself when Billy pulled him onto the bed and immediately flipped them over. Steve blinked, suddenly very aware of Billy´s fingers, hovering over the hem of his jeans. Part of him was slightly embarrassed about how hard he already was, but the other part was glad he could get out of those pants, because his cock was straining against the fabric, and it was getting just a tiny bit uncomfortable.

He found himself nodding slowly, lifting his hips ever so slightly to make it easier for Billy. The pants soon joined their shirts on the floor, and Steve would have surely felt vulnerable, but there was simply no time.

Billy´s lips were back on him, kissing down his neck and over his chest. Fingers caught in the hem of his underwear and Steve gasped when his cock finally sprung free.

Billy was grinning still and fuck, Steve was going to lose it at some point. In an effort to distract himself, he buried a hand in the other man´s hair again, tugging ever so slightly.

Billy let out a moan that went straight to Steve´s cock, and he had to control himself, just so he wouldn´t push his hips upwards. His underwear had ended up somewhere around his ankles, and given any other situation he would have probably tried kicking it off, but Billy had already pulled the head of Steve´s cock into his mouth and really, there was nothing more important than that.

It really had been too long since anyone had done this for him. Nancy hadn´t really been into it all that much, which had been fine with Steve, even if his cock had protested.

Billy, however, was working him like he´d never done anything else, he was even quick to figure out that Steve was the most sensitive right below the tip on his cock and…

“Fuck…” he breathed, forcing his hips to stay still.

Billy glanced up at him, smiling for a moment as he pulled off to speak. “You don´t have to hold back. I can take it, pretty boy.” And fuck, Steve really needed to revaluate his life choices, because that nickname was doing things to him that shouldn´t be allowed.

Billy leaned back down, licking around the tip of his cock, and Steve found himself relaxing just a little bit. His hips rolled up to meet the other man, and he could see Billy´s hand disappearing between his own legs.

“Wait,” Steve muttered, pulling at Billy´s hair. “I wanna…I wanna touch.” It was the first actual request he´d made tonight, and it seemed like it was just going to be as simple as that.

Billy smiled, pulling off of him again, before sitting up on his knees for a moment. Steve watched him undo his pants before wriggling out of them, and then he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Billy wasn´t wearing any underwear.

“Like what you see, pretty boy?” He asked with a chuckle and Steve would be damned if he didn´t. He´d seen other men naked, of course, but it had never been like this. Whenever he´d been with a guy it had always been hushed kisses, and hands shoved down each other´s pants to get off.

He blinked, seemingly pulling himself back into reality, his hands running over Billy´s thighs before resting on the other man´s hips.

Steve was aware that he should have probably stopped staring at some point, but he´d actually dreamed about this moment, and he needed to remind himself that, this time, it wasn’t actually a dream. Billy was right there, in front of him, completely naked.

“I…yeah.” Steve finally managed to answer, pulling Billy down towards the bed and himself. One hand buried itself in the other man´s hair again, as if that was its usual place anyways, and then Steve kissed him some more.

It was all tongue from the beginning this time, with Billy moaning into his mouth and Steve gasping again when their cocks finally touched. Another shiver ran down his spine, and he finally managed to wriggle the underwear from around his ankles. It landed somewhere on the floor, or so he thought anyways, but it didn´t really matter.

What mattered was that Steve could wrap his legs around Billy´s waist, pulling him in closer so their bodies were flushed together. He gasped again when their clocks slid together, it was a little rough but still so, so good.

“Well, seems like you got game after all,” Billy chuckled, and maybe Steve tugged on his hair a little too tightly then.

“Shut up…” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up once more. Honestly, at some point Steve had considered it a great idea to sleep with Billy Hargrove of all people, and maybe he should have thought that through a little more.

Then Billy rolled his hips down, however, and all that doubt went flying out the window. Steve let out a moan, lips parting just enough for the other man to lick into his mouth. There was more kissing then, and Steve somehow lost track of time.

Billy´s body was hot against his own, and Steve´s hips seemed to move on their own accord, rolling upwards to meet the other man´s thrusts. There was a brief thought that crossed his mind, of him wondering how it would feel if Billy was fucking him.

He was nowhere near ready to let his first time with a guy be with someone he was paying, no matter how many times Steve had thought about this before, but the thought alone was still enough to make him moan again.

Billy was grinning against his lips again, and then there was a hand sneaking between their bodies. Steve had half a mind to ask what Billy was doing, but then long fingers wrapped around both of their cocks, and he almost lost it. With his hips jerking forward, Steve´s teeth came down hard on Billy´s lips as he moaned again.

“Fuck…sorry…” He eventually whispered, because he could definitely taste blood, but he wasn´t able to will his eyes open to look. Billy, being fucking Billy of course, only chuckled.

“Don´t worry, pretty boy. I like it rough,” There was another gasp, as Steve tangled his hands in the other man´s hair again and just pulled, causing Billy to moan. It was a sound that sent a shiver down Steve´s spine, so he did it again, his hips falling into a rhythm with Billy´s hand.

It was almost too much already, and he could feel the heat flaring up in his stomach, but it was different than it usually was. When Steve touched himself he had control over his body, about how he reacted to certain touches and fantasies, but this was quite literally a fantasy come to life, a fantasy that had their hand wrapped around his cock, letting the thumb run over the head ever so often, while its lips were pressed to Steve´s neck.

“You know…you really are pretty though.” Billy whispered, pressing a kiss just beneath his ear, and Steve wasn´t quite sure why that was the thing that did it, but he could feel his toes curling in as he held on to the other man, stumbling over the edge. There was hot and sticky liquid covering both his stomach and Billy´s hand, once he was done, but Steve didn´t really register it.

He let Billy go on, riding out his own orgasm as his lips found the other man´s, teeth sinking down into the flesh with full intent this time.

“Fuck…” Billy muttered, and Steve could feel the body above him shaking, as his own hips finally grew still. For a moment there was nothing but heavy breathing that filled the little space that was left between them. Somehow Billy was still able to hold himself up, in an attempt not to completely crush Steve beneath him and make even more of a mess, which Steve found somewhat endearing.

He wasn´t quite sure how much time had passed, but eventually the warmth of Billy´s body above him disappeared, and the other man chuckled when Steve whined at the loss of contact.

“Relax, pretty boy, I´ll be back.” And for a moment he´d almost forgotten that this wasn´t quite real. That he´d have to get up and pay Billy for this whole ordeal.

Billy was back then, almost gently cleaning Steve with a washcloth, which he seemed to have found in the bathroom. Steve blinked his eyes open, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Can you…stay?” Maybe it was the thought of Billy just taking the money and leaving him in some motel off a Highway and making this too real, or maybe it was just the fact that Steve hated being alone. He´d been alone for most of his childhood, and even though he had rarely ever complained about it, he had still hated it.

Billy picked up the cloth again, glancing down at Steve for a moment. Was he contemplating the offer? Steve would even pay for the whole night if he had to, he definitely wasn´t short on the money.

“If you get me breakfast.” Billy´s lips curved into a grin and the cloth landed on the floor, which was commented by Steve with a “Gross.” But he didn´t move to pick it up. Billy didn´t bother to put on any clothes as he slide into the bed next to him, so Steve couldn´t really be bothered either.

The light was turned off and for a moment they just stayed still, and Steve wondered if he was supposed to say anything. “So…uh…the whole payment thing? Are we going to do that tomorrow?”

Billy shifted beside him, and Steve could make out the shape of the other man´s body in the dark. “Well, first time´s free for people who become regulars. Which I think you´ll absolutely be, pretty boy. I´ve also got a nice bonus card if you want one. Pay ten times and get a blowjob for free,”

Steve reached out to shove the other man, but he couldn´t quite help the way his own lips curved into a smile. “Are there many people who…you know, are regulars?” Part of him didn´t really want to know about all the people in Hawkins Billy had slept with, but now the question was out there, so he assumed it was going to be answered.

Billy didn´t seem like the type to hold back on these sort of things.

“Some,” he then replied, shrugging his shoulders as he fell back into the pillows, somehow pulling Steve with him, arm wrapping around the other man.

Steve didn´t complain, but instead rested his head on Billy´s chest. This was comfortable, more comfortable than it had any right to be, and he really should have just pulled away, but his body had already settled against the other man´s and he was too tired to move away.

“But it´s not always about sex, you know? Mrs. Mayer from your street?” Billy then continued, and Steve briefly wondered if he was allowed to talk about other clients, but then again this was Billy, and Steve might have found out who he was talking about regardless, Hawkins wasn´t exactly a big town. “She made an appointment, and when I asked her what she was into, she said she didn´t want sex. Instead she made me sit on the couch and watch TV, while she was in the kitchen, making dinner.”

Steve remembered the woman who lived just a few houses down. She was well into her forty’s and had just lost her husband to cancer last year.

“Maybe she´s just lonely,” He mumbled, even though it was a little hard to picture Billy just sitting on some woman´s couch, watching football and waiting for dinner to be served.

Not that Steve would have preferred imagining Billy having sex with her. In fact, he preferred not imagining Billy at all outside of this motel room.

“Hey, question.” He eventually found himself saying, his finger tracing circles over Billy´s chest. Steve had started doing that at some point during their conversation, but Billy didn´t seem to mind.

“What?”

“Does a blowjob count as breakfast?”

And then there was laughter bubbling up in Billy´s throat, and Steve decided to take that as a yes.


End file.
